


Apples

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Cabin Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: Linguini prompted: obsequious, pedantic, frenetic “If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a million times. It’s. Not. Green.” Carolyn, Douglas, Arthur





	Apples

“I’m just saying I think you’re being pendantic,” Douglas said.

“And I’m saying I favor precision. If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a million times. It’s. Not. Green,” Carolyn gritted her teeth and stared at the painting. 

“Of course not,” Douglas droned. “That is not a green apple. That is a granny smith apple.”

“Now you’re being obsequious,” Carolyn snapped. “You obviously disagree with me.”

“Oooh! I like apples!” Arthur bounced around them.

Douglas blinked. “I thought you said they were rubbish.”

“Well, alone they are,” Arthur admitted, as he bobbed up and down on the balls of his feet. “But when you mix them with cinnamon and sugar and pop them in a pie crust or make a turnover they’re –”

“Brilliant,” Carolyn finished. “Can you please stop that frenetic bouncing? You’re giving me  motion sickness and I’m busy thinking about how we’re going to ship this painting with minimal fuss and trouble.”

“You do realize we just have to put it on GERTI along with its master and everything will be fine?” Douglas said. “Besides, it’s the best passenger we’ve got – no fussing, no mussing. Just peaceful flying.”

Carolyn sighed. “I suppose you’re right,” she said, staring at the painting. “I’ll never get this. Why is that man’s face covered with that apple?”

“You mean the Granny Smith apple.”

“It might not be a Granny Smith,” Carolyn snapped. “It could be Crispin, or a Shizuka, or even a Pippin.”

“Now who’s being pedantic?”

“Oh shut up Douglas,” Carolyn glanced over at Arthur who was eyeing a very realistic sculpture of a hot dog and a bowl of soup. “Arthur! Don’t eat that! We’ll leave for lunch soon!”


End file.
